


TV Night

by dramapunk



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Abraham Lincoln - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Henry Sturges - Freeform, M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, TV watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Abe have a quiet night at home. </p>
<p>Another 15 minute prompt write, unbeta'd, and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlionspride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/gifts).



"This is throughly idiotic…” Abe says leaning back into the plush cushions, arm still slung around the older vampire. 

“It’s Throughly entertaining you mean…” Henry corrects leaning forward and takes a sip of blood from the glass in front of him. 

“You are well read, hold multiple degrees in varying topics… how in your right mind can you find this entertaining.” Abe huffs tho his lips twitch a little. 

“Why did the romans find the colosseum entertaining?” Henry quips filling Abe’s glass. 

“Because they where a hedonistic society careening themselves ever closer to their own destruction?” He says arching a brow at Henry, picking up the glass of blood Henry poured and taking a slow sip. 

“You’re only upset because Ben went home…” Henry finishes. 

“Like you wont kill someone if Bianca doesn’t win…” Abe says side eyeing the vampire next too him. 

“Well not kill…” Henry shrugs leaning back into Abe’s arms.


End file.
